


Make Out

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, First Time, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Sex, Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael Being Michael, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Naughty Michael, Seduction, Sex Games, Sexy Game, Smut, Spanking, Stairs, Teasing, Top Michael, kinky muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a movie night and Michael was bored. Halfway through the movie Calum and Ashton has fallen asleep and it was just Michael, Luke and a whole night ahead of them. Luckily for them, Michael came up with an awesome game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out

Michael yawned and stretched his arms on his sides. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep but Luke had insisted that they should watch a movie and hang out. That was how he had found himself sitting on the floor, in front of the TV, with Luke sitting on the couch behind him and Calum and Ashton on either sides of the younger boy. It was halfway through the movie and Michael was bored; the movie on its own was boring. He rolled his eyes when Luke placed his legs on his shoulder and he wrapped his hands around them, to pull on them and make them hang against his chest, on either sides of his head.

Playfully, Michael ran his fingers up Luke’s legs and ran it back down, to tickle the sole of his foot. The younger boy giggled and wriggled his leg free from Michael’s grip. Licking his lips, Michael looked up to Calum, who was on Luke’s right side and sighed; the brunette had made himself comfortable by Luke’s side and was fast asleep. As he turned his head to the other side, he was not surprise to see Ashton in the same state as Calum; the movie was lame, anyway.

“Michael, stop,” Luke whispered through a quiet laugh when the older boy moved to tickle his other foot.

“Shh… watch the movie,” Michael laughed and carried on with his task.

“Calum… Ashton… help?”

“They are asleep,” Michael stated.

Luke turned to look at Ashton, then at Calum and sighed when he realised they were indeed asleep. “This sucks.”

“What does?” Michael asked and directed his attention back to the screen, with Luke’s legs still in his hands.

“You do.”

Michael threw his head backward, resting it on the couch, between Luke’s parted legs, and looked at Luke. With a mischievous smile, he turned his head to the side and ran a hand from the younger lad’s calf and further down to his ankle, bringing Luke’s foot closer to his face. It was a gentle touch but it sent shivers down Luke’s spine. Michael pushed his tongue past his lips and ran it along the inner side of Luke’s foot, to his big toe before opening his mouth and sucking on it. The blonde closed his eyes and threaded his finger through Michael’s hair, to gently massage his scalp while the other boy licked and sucked each one of his toes. Michael again moved his mouth to the side of the younger lad’s foot and nibbled on his skin.

“St-stop…” Luke laughed when Michael ran his tongue along his sole, tickling him again.

Shaking his head, Michael let go of Luke’s left foot and moved to the other one. He drew little circles around the blonde’s ankle, with his index, and moved slightly down to scribble something on his skin. “Guess what I wrote,” Michael said with a smile.

“What? I wasn’t even paying attention,” Luke stated and pulled on a handful of Michael’s locks. “Write again.”

Again, Michael drew the letters with his index and looked at Luke, whose brows were creased. “Try to guess what it is.”

“Was it my name?”

“Yeah, that was easy. Let’s try another one.”

“Sure.” Luke concentrated on the older boy’s hand as he wrote something else along the side of his foot. Even though he felt ticklish when Michael’s finger moved across his skin, Luke tried not to let it distract him. “Umm… SpongeBob?

“Damn right, you are.”

“I’m very smart,” Luke grinned. “You can’t win, Clifford.”

“We’ll see, Hemmings.”

Luke creased his eyebrows when Michael scribbled something else on his foot. “Can you write it again?”

“No. if you can’t guess what it is, I’ll punish you.”

“How?”

“Hmm…” Michael tapped his index against his chin and thought for a couple of seconds, smiling when he came up with something. “Spanking.”

“Ooh… Michael likes it kinky,” Luke laughed. “But how about we take this to my room? This room is crowded.”

“I like what you have in mind.” With that said, Michael got to his feet and took one of Luke’s hand into his, pulling him to his feet as well. Without wasting another second, he reached up with his free hand and wrote on the hand that he had in his.

“Huh… I don’t know. I didn’t quite catch what you wrote.”

As soon as that sentence left Luke’s mouth, Michael reached behind him and spanked him. The moment his hand made contact with Luke’s ass, the younger boy hissed and Michael placed his palm on his mouth, shushing him. “Do you intend to wake them up?” Michael pointed to Calum, who was sleeping in an awkward position, and Ashton, who was snoring loudly.

“What if they wake up?” Luke smiled sheepishly.

“Then, my dear friend, no more playing games and we go back to watching that boring movie.”

Luke pursed his lower lip and ran towards the stairs, motioning for the older boy to follow him.

“Wait!” Michael said in an almost inaudible shout and grabbed Luke’s hand before he could make it up the stairs. “Not so fast.”

“Ok…” Luke said, unsure. “What do you have in mind?”

“Gimme your hand,” Michael muttered and offered Luke a hand.

The younger boy did as he was told and placed a hand into the one that Michael was holding out in front of him. Instantly, Michael reached out with his other hand and hummed as he thought of something that he could possibly write on Luke’s hand. He smiled and connected his finger pad against Luke’s palm, dragging it along as he wrote something. Luke laughed at the ticklish sensation and tried not to wriggle his hand from Michael’s, allowing the older lad to complete his word. Taking the pierced side of his bottom lip between his teeth, with a smile on his face, Luke’s eyes followed Michael’s index as the older boy traced the letters on his skin.

“Hmm…” Luke scratched his temples with his free hand and licked his lips. “Was it bedroom?”

“Good…” Michael laughed. “I see you don’t wanna be punished.”

“I’m quite good,” Luke stated with a small giggle.

“I think you’re unnecessarily praising yourself,” the older boy rolled his eyes.

As Luke took another step up, Michael wrapped his hands around the younger boy’s waist and blew on his neck. Luke closed his eyes and parted his lips, taking a shaky breath through his open mouth when Michael repeated that action. Michael trailed one of his hands up Luke’s arm and stopped at the back of his neck, to graze the younger boy’s soft skin. When Michael finger tickled a sensitive spot at his nape, Luke let out a little laugh and leant into the touch. The older boy kept rubbing Luke’s neck soothingly; something that caused Luke to hum in appreciation. It only took a second for the happy expression on Luke’s face to turn into a frown, when without warning, the older lad wrote something on his neck.

“Guess,” Michael whispered into his ear, leaning in very close, and caused his lips to lightly touch the lobe of his ear.

Immediately, Luke opened his eyes and pressed his back against Michael’s chest, a smile playing on his face; he did not know what kind of game Michael was playing with him but he was loving it already. He pondered on what Michael could have possibly written that time because he was so busy enjoying a little massage from the other boy and Michael had caught him off guard; so, he did not have the time to grasp the word. “Huh… what if I say I don’t know?”

“Then you’ll be punished. Do you want me to punish you, Luke?” Michael again said quietly into Luke’s ear.

Without giving an answer, Luke spun around into the embrace and looked directly into Michael’s eyes. “Punish me, Michael.”

The moment that statement left Luke’s mouth, Michael’s hand connected with his ass cheek and caused him to hiss. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes. Spank me again, Michael.”

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy it, it’s a punishment,” Michael rolled his eyes and took Luke’s hand again, to write something on his skin.

“That was a long word.”

“Actually, that was three words.”

“That’s cheating. You should’ve warned me,” Luke pursed his lower lips and took a backward step up. “I should punished you for this.”

Luke lifted his hand up and was about to spank Michael but before he could do so, Michael seized his hand and shook his head negatively. “Not so fast, Baby.”

Luke scrunched his nose. “I’m not a baby.”

“Yes, you are. You’re the baby of the band,” Michael smiled and pinched Luke’s cheeks.

The blonde whacked his hand away and poked his tongue at him. “Whatever.”

“See. That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Can we resume the game?” Luke asked, ignoring the other boy’s comment. “What’s this game called, anyway?”

“Hmm…” Michael put his index into his mouth and thought. “Make out.”

“Make out?”

“Yeah, like I write on you and you have to make out the words.”

“Make out, huh? Sounds like fun to me,” Luke smirked and wetted his lips.

“Shall we get to the game?”

“With pleasure,” Luke laughed.

“Ok,” Michael grinned and wrapped a hand around Luke’s neck and placed the other one under his chin, tilting Luke’s head backward. He ran his fingers along Luke’s neck before writing something on there.

“Boy, this one is hard,” Luke laughed; it was a lot harder when he could not see what was being written.

“Does that call for a punishment?” Michael asked, squeezing Luke’s butt at the same time.

“I guess,” Luke whispered and groaned when Michael again spanked him.

Luke took another step up and leant against the wooden railing, placing his hands on either side of him on the rail. Very slowly and seductively, he moved his hips from side to side and went down against the railing before going back up. The blonde moved closed to Michael and licked the skin behind his ear; an action that made Michael move away and shake his head negatively.

“Are you trying to talk me out of punishing you?”

“Maybe…” Luke smirked.

“In that case, I’m gonna intensify your punishment; double spanks for a mistake.”

“You love to touch my ass, don’t you?” Luke asked and licked his lips. “It’s all yours.”

Michael rolled his eyes for the hundredth time; when he had written the first word on Luke’s foot, he had no idea that it was going to turn into a sexy game and when he had initiated something, he had definitely not thought that Luke would readily throw himself at him. But of course, he was not going to give Luke what he wanted; at least, not yet. Besides, he was enjoying that little game and he was not ready to end it already, not when it was taking a more interesting and a little bit naughty turn. He again reached for the skin of Luke’s neck and wrote something before taking a pause and writing something else and another one and another.

“That was four words, right?” the younger boy asked and Michael hummed in response. “Take off my shirt?”

Without answering Luke’s question, Michael grabbed the hem of Luke’s shirt and pulled it over his head, carelessly tossing it on a vase that was beside the staircase. It took a minute for Luke to digest what was going on but a smile appeared on his face when he did and he urged the other boy to write something else. Michael ran the back of his fingers across Luke’s chest, playing with the fine little hairs that rested there, and smiled; sometimes he would forget how much Luke or himself or the other two had grown if it was not for the tiny little detail that reminded him.

As Michael scribbled another set of words on his skin, Luke spelled them out loud. “Play… with… my… nipples…”

Again, as the words left the younger boy’s mouth, Michael reached up and circled one of Luke’s nipples with his index. Luke closed his eyes and hissed when Michael rubbed his middle finger around the bud, hardening it. He moved and did the same to the other nipple, trailing his fingers lower and pinching on the skin just below the bud. Michael rubbed at the reddened skin and scribbled something there.

“Fuck,” Luke cursed.

“That’s not it,” Michael stated and spanked Luke twice on the same ass cheek, just like he had said.

“I wanna strip you…”

“Then do it,” Michael whispered and reached forward with both his hands, to tug hard on the younger boy’s nipples, causing Luke to let out a pained cry.

Luke let out a small laugh and stripped Michael of his shirt, dropping on the stairs before undoing his jeans and pulling it down his legs, along with his undies. He took a couple of steps away from the older boy and looked at him from head to toe; he had looked at Michael’s naked body countless times before but never like that. Michael frowned; it was not fair that he was butt naked and Luke was only shirtless. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of Luke’s shorts and pulled the boy to him, whispering a quick ‘strip’ into Luke’s ear and the younger lad complied, ridding himself of the remaining of his clothes. By that time, they had reached the top of the stairs and Michael pressed Luke against the railing and rubbed their junks together.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Luke let out when he felt himself grow harder against Michael.

Trailing his hands up Luke’s sides, Michael wrapped one of them round his neck and snaked the other between their bodies, carefully jotting a couple of words on Luke’s chest. “Can you guess this one now?” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear, knowing very well that Luke was too busy enjoying what the older boy was doing to him to pay attention.

Luke eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Michael’s green ones, licking his lips at the same time. “I dunno…”

Michael connected his mouth to the side of Luke’s jaw, biting him hard, while one his hands found its way to the younger boy’s butt and goosed it. Letting out a low grunt, Luke took Michael’s lips between his and sucked on the boy’s bottom lip; an action that made the older lad smile. As Michael kissed Luke back, he took him by surprise and lifted the hand that was on Luke’s ass and harshly connected it to his ass again. When the older boy repeated that action, Luke moaned against Michael’s lips, tugging on his lips as he pulled away.

Cupping Luke’s cheeks, Michael pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Look at me,” Michael whispered breathily and Luke opened his eyes, to look into his eyes. “We’re gonna play this game differently now.”

“Ok,” Luke nodded and again pressed his lips against Michael’s moist ones, only pulling away when he felt the older lad’s finger pads against his hips.

“Try to make out what I wrote but instead of telling me what it is, you’ll do the action.”

Smiling as Michael wrote something on his hipbone, Luke pulled away from the kiss when he made out what the older boy had written was ‘suck me.’ He turned them around, so that Michael was leaning against the railing, and dropped to his knees. Hesitantly, he brought a hand up and wrapped it around Michael’s penis before lifting his head to look at Michael, whose eyes were closed, lips were redder than usual and were parted and he was breathing irregularly through his mouth. Luke bit on his bottom lip as his hand moved up and down the length, occasionally squeezing it while Michael bucked into his fist. The free hand that Luke had on Michael’s hips, trailed down his leg to stop at his inner thigh, where his fingers grazed the older boy’s skin in a ticklish motion, causing Michael to shudder. Moving his hand higher up Michael’s thigh, Luke seized his balls and massaged them gently. Michael shifted on his spot and parted his legs, allowing Luke more access to his balls.

When a loud moan escaped Michael’s lips, Luke laughed and pulled his hand away. He licked his lips and leant closer to Michael’s dick, taking a deep breath as he guided the erection to his lips. Tentatively, he licked the head and twirled his tongue out it as he wrapped his thumb and index around the base, lazily pumping on it. He gradually took more of Michael into his mouth and slowly moved his mouth around the length, setting up a steady pace as he went on. Michael placed a hand on the railing and threaded the other through Luke’s hair, tilting his head backward as he fucked the younger boy’s mouth. When Michael abruptly pushed in all the way, Luke pulled away and coughed, frowning at the other boy. Laughing, Michael pulled Luke to his feet and pressed his lips to Luke’s, tasting himself there.

“You choked me,” Luke said when they pulled away.

“I was only testing how much you could take in,” Michael laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Luke’s dick, causing the younger boy to close his eyes and groan.

Turning Luke around, the older pressed his penis to Luke’s crease and rubbed his hole’s continuously with the head of his erection while he sucked on the back of his neck. He ran his hands up, along the younger boy’s side and moved them to toy with his nipples, rubbing and tugging on the hardened bud. Luke pressed himself onto Michael’s cock and the older boy laughed at how eager he was. Again, Michael scribbled something onto Luke’s skin.

“You want me to…” Luke asked with a raised eyebrow; as it was, Michael did tell him to do the action.

“No,” the older boy said against his neck. “Say it. Say it to me.”

“Fuck me,” Luke said inaudibly through a moan when Michael took his penis into his hand.

Without wasting another minute, Michael grasped Luke’s wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, pushing Luke down on the mattress, without bothering to close the door. The younger boy was still trying to make himself comfortable on the bed when Michael pushed his legs apart and settled between them. Running a hand up and down Luke’s chest, Michael hurriedly tried to open the bottle of oil that he had found on the table and coated his penis thoroughly with the substance. Luke closed his eyes as Michael inched his cock closer to his hole and he gripped the other boy’s arms when he pushed the tip of his erection in. Quite gently, Michael eased himself all the way inside of Luke, halting his hip when he was buried deep and rotating his hips repeatedly before pulling out and pushing back in, almost immediately. He dragged his almost invisible nails down Luke chest, stopping just where the younger boy’s penis rested and grazed it with the back of his fingers.

Luke let out a series of curse words and leant forward into the touch and mumbled a ‘tease me’ when Michael traced the letters on his chest. Complying with what Luke had asked, Michael took hold of Luke’s hands and pinned it above his head with one of his hands and dragged the other down the younger lad’s arm, to tickle his armpit. Luke laughed and writhed underneath the other boy and let out aloud moan when Michael wrapped his hand around his dick and moved it at the same speed as his hip thrusts. He let go of Luke’s hands and placed it on Luke’s chest, where he left another set of words. 

“Fuck me harder,” Luke mumbled after Michael was done jotting down the words.

As those three words left Luke’s mouth, Michael pulled back all the way and pushed back in sharply, causing Luke to let out a pained gasp. As each minute passed, the intensity between them rose but the movement of Michael’s hand and hips never faltered. He moved faster and faster and Luke lifted his hips off the mattress, thrusting into Michael’s hand while both of them breathed heavily, their bodies sweating as they both chased their orgasm. Michael was the first one to come, emptying his load into Luke’s ass and pulled out shortly after but kept the movements of his hand going. He settled beside the other boy and moved his hand rapidly along the length as he inserted two fingers into Luke’s ass. With a sharp cry, Luke came onto Michael’s hand and the older boy pulled his fingers out and directed them to Luke’s mouth while his other hand kept jerking Luke off, making sure he got everything out of him. As he tried to catch his breath, he lazily opened his mouth and sucked on Michael’s finger, licking the cum that coated them. Michael finally pulled his hand that he had around Luke’s penis away and wiped it on the bedspread.

“Ashton is not gonna like that,” Luke stated as he eyed the other boy.

“What can I do? It’s not my fault if he has the first room by the stairs,” Michael laughed and pressed his lips to Luke’s, kissing him again.

“Wow… that was fun.”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded and grazed Luke’s chest, a smile appearing on his face as he wrote something else.

“Fuck me again,” Luke said and laughed, slapping Michael’s hand away when the older boy trailed his hand down to his penis. “Not here. My room, please. Ashton’s already gonna be pissed at this mess.”

As Luke got off the bed, he laughed as Michael spanked his ass and wrapped his arms around his waist, humping him as they made their way to the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??


End file.
